megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Musique
Référence PQ2 Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Original Soundtrack (ペルソナQ2 ニュー シネマ ラビリンス オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 19 décembre 2018. À l'instar d'une autre suite, la bande-son est intégralement composée par Atsushi Kitajoh. Cet épisode réunit tous les interprètes emblématiques de la série: Lotus Juice, Yumi Kawamura, Shihoko Hirata, Mayumi Fujita et Lyn. Pistes Disque 1 #'ROAD LESS TAKEN' #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin & Lotus Juice #:Chant: Lyn, Yumi Kawamura, Shihoko Hirata & Lotus Juice #'Theater' #'ペルソナ-monologue-' #:Thème original: Hidehito Aoki #'Break it Down -inside the cinema-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'Anime 01' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'メメントス -inside the cinema-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'世紀末ドライブ' #'異質な世界' #'Thrilling' #'映画館へ' #'Puzzling' #'たった二人の観客' #'錯覚？' #'He is Justice, Justice is him' #'怪しい気配' #'Welcome to KamoCity' #'Invitation to Freedom' #:Paroles: Rike Schmalz #:Chant: Lyn #'The Show is Over' #'試写室の双子' #'全ての人の魂の詩' #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shoji Meguro #:Chœur: Haruko Komiya #'Cinematic Tale -Solo-' #:Paroles: Jasmine Webb #:Chant: Lyn #'Popcorn' #'盲信の街' #'盲信の街-another version-' #'Anime 04' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'Pull the Trigger' #:Paroles: Lotus Juice #:Chant: Mayumi Fujita & Lotus Juice #'やさしい気持ち -inside the cinema-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'Suppression' #'Life Will Change Inst ver. -inside the cinema-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'Nothing is Promised' #:Paroles et chant: Lotus Juice #'Swear to My Bones -inside the cinema-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'開錠' #'ペルソナ -終幕-' #:Thème original: Hidehito Aoki #'全ての人の魂の詩 -終幕-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro Disque 2 #'ジュネシック・ランドのテーマ' #'Paradise and Survival' #'似た者同士' #'Like a dream come true -inside the cinema-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'Unmasking' #'Cinematic Tale -Duo-' #:Paroles: Jasmine Webb #:Chant: Lyn & Shihoko Hirata #'Friendly Talk' #'全ての人の魂の詩-Music Box-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'Funny Friends' #'Jungle Quest' #'Jungle Quest -another version-' #'Remember, We Got Your Back' #:Paroles: Lotus Juice #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'生存競争' #'Hunted, Hunting' #'記憶の片隅 -inside the cinema-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'Theme of A.I.G.I.S' #'Connected' #'Wait and See' #:Paroles: Lotus Juice #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura & Lotus Juice #'Joy -inside the cinema-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'ポロニアンモール -inside the cinema-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Synchronized City' #'Synchronized City -another version-' #'危機' #'Anime 10' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'Party, Party' #'Cinematic Tale' #:Paroles: Jasmine Webb #:Chant: Lyn, Shihoko Hirata, Yumi Kawamura & Mayumi Fujita #'Coffee Break' #'Robot Lab' #'Examination Game' #'心' #'Our Strength' Disque 3 #'LaLaLaグッバイ個性！' #:Paroles: Équipe de développement de Persona Q2 #:Chant: Hikari & ??? #'暗い影' #'ゆかいなせかい' #'childhood' #'ひかりはわるいこ！' #:Paroles: Équipe de développement de Persona Q2 #:Chant: Hikari & ??? #'Peculiar World' #'Peculiar World -another version-' #'そうだよね？' #:Paroles: Équipe de développement de Persona Q2 #:Chant: Hikari & ??? #'ふかいなせかい' #'あなたを普通にしてあげる' #:Paroles: Équipe de développement de Persona Q2 #:Chant: Hikari & ??? #'ドーの正体' #'Anime 12' #'Film' #'扉' #'映画監獄' #'Hero and Heroine' #'Last Scene' #'待ち受けるもの' #'The Calm' #'Enlil' #'The Tempest' #'monotone' #'colorful world -finale-' #'Theater -closing-' #'colorful world -piano ver.-' #'学園の記憶 -inside the cinema-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'それでも･･･' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'New Beginning -inside the cinema'- #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #'colorful world' #:Paroles: Hitoshi Sadakata #:Chant: Lyn, Shihoko Hirata & Yumi Kawamura P3D #'Our Moment' #:Composition et arrangement: Ryota Kozuka #:Paroles: Lotus Juice & Jasmine Webb #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura & Lotus Juice #'Moonlight Serendipity' #:Composition et arrangement: Ryota Kozuka #:Paroles: Rike Schmalz #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura *:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro, Atsushi Kitajoh P5D #'GROOVY' #:Composition et arrangement: Ryota Kozuka #:Paroles: Rike Schmalz #:Chant: Lyn #'One Nightbreak' #:Composition et arrangement: Ryota Kozuka #:Paroles: Jasmine Webb #:Chant: Lyn *:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro Game Symphony 18th Concert Pistes #'Aria of the Soul' (全ての人の魂の詩, Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Uta) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita (辻田 絢菜) #:Chant: Haruko Komiya #'Opening' (オープニング, Ōpuningu) #:Composition: Hidehito Aoki #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Legends Awaken' (神話覚醒, Shinwa Kakusei) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Battle with Tesso' (戦闘～テッソ, Sentō ~ Tesso) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Between Life and Death' (死線, Shisen) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Opening Sin' (オープニング, Ōpuningu) #:Thème original: Hidehito Aoki #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama (中山 育美) #'Order of the Holy Lance' (聖槍騎士団, Hijiriyari Kishi-dan) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Joker's Theme' (ジョーカー・テーマ, Jōkā Tēma) #:Composition: Masaki Kurokawa #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'By Your Side' (君のとなり, Kimi no Tonari) #:Composition: hitomi #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Opening Punishment' (オープニング, Ōpuningu) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Maya's Theme' (舞耶・テーマ, Maya Tēma) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Boss Battle' (ボス戦闘, Bosu Sentō) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Change Your Way' #:Composition: T.KURA #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Burn My Dread' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura (木村 裕) #:Paroles: Yoshihiro et Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Unavoidable Battle' (避けられぬ戦い, Sakerarenu Tatakai) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura #'The Voice Someone Calls' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura #'Heartful Cry' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura #'Because I Will Protect You' (私が守るから, Watashi ga Mamoru kara) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura #'Memories of You' (キミの記憶, Kimi no Kioku) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Pursuing My True Self' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Souhei Kano (鹿野 草平) #:Paroles: Yu Namba, RyoRca et Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: ??? #'Like a Dream Come True' (Like a dream come true) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Souhei Kano #'A Sky Full of Stars' #:Composition: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Arrangement: Souhei Kano #'Reach Out to the Truth -First Battle-' (Reach Out To The Truth -First Battle-'') #:'Composition:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Souhei Kano #:'Paroles:' Reiko Tanaka #:'Chant:' ??? #'The Fog''' (霧'', ''Kiri) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Souhei Kano #'Heaven' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Souhei Kano #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: ??? #'Never More' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Kenichi Shimura (志村 健一) #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: ??? #'Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Tomomichi Takeoka (竹岡 智行) #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Lyn #'Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy's Theme' (サトミタダシ薬局店のうた, Satomi Tadashi Yakkyoku-ten no Uta) #:Composition et paroles: Misaki Okibe #:Arrangement: ??? #:Chant: ??? #'Junes Theme' (ジュネスのテーマ) #:Composition: Ryota Kozuka #:Arrangement: ??? #:Paroles: Shinji Yamamoto #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura & Lyn #'Battle Hymn of the Soul' (全ての人の魂の戦い, Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Tatakai) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: ??? #:Chant: Haruko Komiya *Site officiel Game Symphony 19th Concert Pistes #'Aria of the Soul' (全ての人の魂の詩, Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Uta) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita (辻田 絢菜) #:Chant: Haruko Komiya #'Opening' (オープニング, Ōpuningu) #:Composition: Hidehito Aoki #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Legends Awaken' (神話覚醒, Shinwa Kakusei) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Battle with Tesso' (戦闘～テッソ, Sentō ~ Tesso) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Between Life and Death' (死線, Shisen) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Snow Queen' (雪の女王, Yuki no Joō) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Opening Sin' (オープニング, Ōpuningu) #:Composition: Toshiko Tasaki #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama (中山 育美) #'Order of the Holy Lance' (聖槍騎士団, Hijiriyari Kishi-dan) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Joker's Theme' (ジョーカー・テーマ, Jōkā Tēma) #:Composition: Masaki Kurokawa #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'By Your Side' (君のとなり, Kimi no Tonari) #:Composition: hitomi #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Opening Punishment' (オープニング, Ōpuningu) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Maya's Theme' (舞耶・テーマ, Maya Tēma) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Boss Battle' (ボス戦闘, Bosu Sentō) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Change Your Way' #:Composition: T.KURA #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Burn My Dread' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura (木村 裕) #:Paroles: Yoshihiro et Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Heartful Cry' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura #'Because I Will Protect You' (私が守るから, Watashi ga Mamoru kara) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura #'Memories of You' (キミの記憶, Kimi no Kioku) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Pursuing My True Self' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Souhei Kano (鹿野 草平) #:Paroles: Yu Namba, RyoRca et Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: ??? #'I'll Face Myself -Battle-' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Souhei Kano #'The Fog' (霧'', ''Kiri) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Souhei Kano #'Never More' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Kenichi Shimura (志村 健一) #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: ??? #'Changing Me' (changing me) #:Composition: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Arrangement: Souhei Kano #:Paroles: Azusa Kido #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura et ??? #'Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Tomomichi Takeoka (竹岡 智行) #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Lyn #'Life Will Change' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Lyn #'Beneath the Mask' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #:Paroles: Rike Schmalz #:Chant: Lyn #'Price' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yoichi Horita (堀田 庸元) #'Our Beginning' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Tomomichi Takeoka *Site officiel Game Symphony 21st Concert Pistes #'Aria of the Soul' (全ての人の魂の詩, Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Uta) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita (辻田 絢菜) #:Chant: Haruko Komiya #'Opening' (オープニング, Ōpuningu) #:Composition: Hidehito Aoki #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Legends Awaken' (神話覚醒, Shinwa Kakusei) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Battle with Tesso' (戦闘～テッソ, Sentō ~ Tesso) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Between Life and Death' (死線, Shisen) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Snow Queen' (雪の女王, Yuki no Joō) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #'Opening Sin' (オープニング, Ōpuningu) #:Composition: Toshiko Tasaki #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama (中山 育美) #'Order of the Holy Lance' (聖槍騎士団, Hijiriyari Kishi-dan) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Joker's Theme' (ジョーカー・テーマ, Jōkā Tēma) #:Composition: Masaki Kurokawa #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'By Your Side' (君のとなり, Kimi no Tonari) #:Composition: hitomi #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Opening Punishment' (オープニング, Ōpuningu) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Maya's Theme' (舞耶・テーマ, Maya Tēma) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Boss Battle' (ボス戦闘, Bosu Sentō) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Change Your Way' #:Composition: T.KURA #:Arrangement: Ikumi Nakayama #'Burn My Dread' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura (木村 裕) #:Paroles: Yoshihiro et Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Heartful Cry' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura #'Because I Will Protect You' (私が守るから, Watashi ga Mamoru kara) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura #'Memories of You' (キミの記憶, Kimi no Kioku) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Yu Kimura #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Pursuing My True Self' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Souhei Kano (鹿野 草平) #:Paroles: Yu Namba, RyoRca et Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: ??? #'I'll Face Myself -Battle-' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Souhei Kano #'The Fog' (霧'', ''Kiri) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Souhei Kano #'Never More' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Kenichi Shimura (志村 健一) #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: ??? #'Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Tomomichi Takeoka (竹岡 智行) #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Lyn #'Life Will Change' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Lyn #'Beneath the Mask' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Ayana Tsujita #:Paroles: Rike Schmalz #:Chant: Lyn #'Our Beginning' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Tomomichi Takeoka #'Hoshi to Bokura to' #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Tomomichi Takeoka #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Lyn *Site officiel Game Symphony 22nd Concert *Site officiel Raidou Kuzunoha Arrange Galerie SMT 3 DELUXE Galerie P3P DS1 DDS Sound Selection DDS2 Sound Selection Autre SMT: Devil Summoner Promo Album Persora The Golden Best 3 Pistes #'Snowflakes -Powder Snow mix-' (SNOWFLAKES -powder snow mix-'') #:'Composition:' Shoji Meguro #:'Arrangement:' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'Paroles:' Benjamin Franklin #:'Chant:' Shihoko Hirata #'Brand New Days' #:'Composition et arrangement:' Shoji Meguro #:'Paroles:' Yuichiro Tanaka #:'Chant:' Yumi Kawamura #'Unbreakable Tie' (''unbreakable tie) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Lotus Juice #:Chant: Lotus Juice & Asami Izawa #'Changing Me' (changing me) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Paroles: Azusa Kido #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura et Shihoko Hirata #:Violon: Emi Matsushita #'Master of Tartarus' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #'Dance! -Long Mix-' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #:Composition et arrangement: Ryota Kozuka #:Paroles: Lotus Juice #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata & Lotus Juice #'True Story' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Yuichiro Tanaka #:Chant: Rie Kugimiya #'Shadow World (ATLUS Kozuka Remix)' #:Thème original: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Ryota Kozuka #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'Now I Know' (NOW I KNOW) #:Composition et arrangement: Atsushi Kitajoh #:Paroles: Benjamin Franklin #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'Your Affection (Daisuke Asakura Remix)' #:Thème original Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Daisuke Asakura #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Shihoko Hirata #'Burn My Dread (Novoiski Remix)' #:Thème original Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Novoiski #:Paroles: Yoshihiro & Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Dream of Butterfly' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #'Tanaka's Amazing Commodities' (時価ネットたなか, Jika Netto Tanaka) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Katsura Hashino #:Chant: Masahide Takaya #'???' (いちにのさんすとーかーずのテーマ) #:Composition: ??? #'Like a Dream Come True (Chagall Ver.)' (Like a dream come true（シャガールVer.）) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro Persora The Golden Best 4 Genei Ibunroku#FE Genei Ibunroku#FE Original Soundtrack (幻影異聞録#FE オリジナル・ウンドトラック) est sorti en 2016. L'album est composé par Yoshiaki Fujisawa, un compositeur régulier dans l'animation. Certains thèmes de Fire Emblem (crées par Yuka Tsujiyoko) y apparaissent dans des versions réarrangées. DC: Nao Ito Anime Album Nao Ito in FIX First Album (伊藤奈央 in FIX ファーストアルバム) Pistes #'Go-Round' (GO-ROUND) #:Composition et arrangement: Face 2 fAKE #:Paroles: Youmu Hamaguchi (浜口 祐夢) #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX (伊藤 奈央 in FIX) #'Impossible Dream' (見果てぬ夢, Mihatenu Yume) #:Composition et paroles: You-Ta #:Arrangement: Noriyasu Agematsu (上松 範康) #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX #'Coming Soon' (Coming soon) #:Composition et arrangement: Keiichi Takahashi (高橋 圭一) #:Paroles: Yuka Matsumoto (松本 有加) #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX #'Surely...' (きっと…, Kitto...) #:Composition et arrangement: You-Ta #:Paroles: NAO #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX #'Zig-Zag' (ZIG-ZAG) #:Composition et arrangement: Achilles Damigos #:Paroles: Youmu Hamaguchi #:Chant: Nao Ito in Fix #'Aria of Wind' (KAZEの詩, KAZE no Uta) #:Composition et arrangement: Face 2 fAKE #:Paroles: Youmu Hamaguchi #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX #'Use of Blue Bird' (アオイトリノヨウニ, Aoi Tori no You ni) #:Composition et arrangement: Face 2 fAKE #:Paroles: rom∧ntic high #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX #'For Bravery' (勇気という名のもとに, Yūki to Iuna no Moto ni) #'Missing' (missing) #'Go-Round (TV Version)' (GO-ROUND (TVヴァージョン)) #:Composition et arrangement: Face 2 fAKE #:Paroles: Youmu Hamaguchi #:Chant: Nao Itou in FIX Paroles Yūki to Iuna no Moto ni Missing DC: Advert Theme (+Singles) Be With You est sorti le 24 janvier 2001. Ce single contient le thème publicitaire de Devil Children: White Book, ainsi qu'une autre chanson. Le tout est interprété par Keno. Pistes #'Be With You' #:Composition et paroles: HIRO #:Arrangement: ZQ+TZ #:Chant: Keno #'Crazy 'bout U' #:Composition: HIRO #:Arrangement: ZQ+TZ #:Paroles: Hiroshi Yamada (山田 ひろし) #:Chant: Keno #'Be With You (No Vocal Version)' #:Composition: HIRO #:Arrangement: ZQ+TZ Crazy 'about U Be With You Autres DDS DDS Promo DDS2 DDS2 Promo SMTIII Promo RKI Promo PTS Promo P3 US P4 US PML Promo SJ Promo (US) Compil P3/P4 P4U Promo (US) SMTIV Promo Albums digitaux 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 Persona Music Live/Fes/Box/Band/Club Dramas P2 IS TEOTY Pistes #'Stigma (Stigmata)' (スティグマ（聖痕）, Sutiguma (Seikon)) #:Script: Tadashi Satomi #'Open Your Heart - Up-Rifting House Mix' (Open your heart ～Up-rifting house mix) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Yoshiharu Ohta #:Paroles: Toshiko Tasaki et Rie Ishiyama #:Chant: Rie Ishiyama #:Version arrangée du thème de Maya Amano. #'Nanashi-kun' (ナナシ君) #:Script: Toshiko Tasaki #'Luv Beam - Break the Rhythm Mix' (Luv beam ～Break the rhythm mix) #:Composition: Masaki Kurokawa #:Arrangement: Yoshiharu Ohta #:Paroles: Toshiko Tasaki #:Chant: Kosuke Toriumi #:Version arrangée du thème de Eikichi Mishima. #'The Case of the Rumored Hot Spring Peeping Tom' (噂温泉デバガメ事件, Uwasa Onsen Debagame Jiken) #:Script: Shinichi Yuki #'China Luv - Hong Kong Mix (House Mix)' (China luv ～Hong Kong mix（house mix）) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Yoshiharu Ohta #:Paroles: Toshiko Tasaki #:Chant: Minami Hayama #:Version arrangée du thème de Lisa Silverman. #'Man's Feelings' (男の気持ち, Otoko no Kimochi) #:Script: Masaki Kurokawa #'Jun Kurosu - Contact Command 〈Horoscope〉' (黒須淳 コンタクトコマンド〈星占い〉, Kurosu Jun Kontakuto Komando 〈Hoshiuranai〉) #:Script: Toshiko Tasaki #'X Trip - X Re-Construction' (X trip ～X re-construction) #:Composition: Masaki Kurokawa #:Arrangement: Yoshiharu Ohta #:Version arrangée du thème de Jun Kurosu. #'Air Raid Shelter Imitation Hell' (防空壕モノマネ地獄, Bōkūgō Monomane Jigoku) #:Script: Shinichi Yuki #'Police Dog Poppy's Situation' (警察犬ポーピー君の場合, Keisatsu inu Pōpī-kun no Baai) #:Script: Toshiko Tasaki #'I'm in You - Another Night Groove Mix' (I'm in you ～Another night groove mix) #:Composition: Toshiko Tasaki #:Arrangement et paroles: Yoshiharu Ohta #:Chant: Sayori Mita & Rie Ishiyama #:Version arrangée du thème de Ulala Serizawa. #'The Terrifying Velvet Room 1st Chapter' (恐怖のベルベットルーム第１章, Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-1 Shō) #:Script: Toshiko Tasaki #'The Terrifying Velvet Room 2nd Chapter' (恐怖のベルベットルーム第２章, Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-2 Shō) #:Script: Tadashi Satomi #'The Terrifying Velvet Room 3rd Chapter' (恐怖のベルベットルーム第３章, Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-3 Shō) #:Script: Atsushi Tanimoto #'Truth I Need - Classical Fantasy Mix' (Truth I need ～Classical fantasy mix) #:Composition: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Arrangement: Yoshiharu Ohta #:Paroles: Cathy #:Chant: Don McCow #:Version arrangée du thème de Yukino Mayuzumi. #'Chinyan's Imitation Corner' (情人のモノマネコーナー, Chinyan no Monomane Kōnā) #:Script: Beruno Mikawa #'Persona Mambo - Latin Essential Mix' (ペルソナ マンボ ～Latin essential mix, Perusona Manbo ~ Latin essential mix) #:Composition et paroles: Masaki Kurokawa #:Arrangement: Yoshiharu Ohta #:Chant: Noriko Kaneko #'Dangerous Relationship' (危険な関係, Kiken na Kankei) #:Script: Atsushi Tanimoto Distribution *Tatsuya Suou: Takehito Koyasu (子安 武人) *Maya Amano: Akiko Yajima (矢島 晶子) *Nyarlathotep: Jin Yamanoi (山野井 仁) *Narrator, Grandmother: Saho Tsunoda (角田 早穂) *Ulala Serizawa: Noriko Kaneko (金子 哲子) *Nanashi-kun, Popi-kun: Osamu Ryutani (龍谷 修武) *Igor: Takeshi Aono (青野 武) *Yukino Mayuzumi: Tomoe Hanba (半場 友恵) *Lisa Silverman: Hiroko Konishi (小西 寛子) *Eikichi Mishima: Kosuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔) *Jun Kurosu: Shigeru Shibuya (渋谷 茂) *Other: Yuki Yamamoto (山本 由紀) A Certain Day of Summer Persona 3 Original Drama: A Certain Day of Summer (ペルソナ3 オリジナルドラマ A CERTAIN DAY OF SUMMER) est sorti le 25 avril 2007. Ce drama se concentre sur l'intégration d'Aigis à la vie éstudiantine. Pistes #'Update? She goes for a walk (I)' #'Update? She goes for a walk (II)' #'Update? She goes for a walk (III)' #'Reverse? Or Broken?' #'Noble Empress' #'Equip with Chidori' Distribution *Héros: Akira Ishida (石田 彰) *Yukari Takeba: Megumi Toyoguchi (豊口 めぐみ) *Junpei Iori: Kosuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔) *Akihiko Sanada: Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光) *Mitsuru Kirijo: Rie Tanaka (田中 理恵) *Fuuka Yamagishi: Mamiko Noto (能登 麻美子) *Aigis: Maaya Sakamoto (坂本 真綾) *Ken Amada: Megumi Ogata (緒方 恵美) *Koromaru: ??? *Shinjiro Aragaki: Kazuya Nakai (中井 和哉) *Shuji Ikutsuki: Hideyuki Hori (堀 秀行) P4 3 Persona 4 Drama CD Vol.3 (ドラマCD ペルソナ4 Vol.3) est sorti le 26 mai 2010. Ce drama se concentre sur les interactions que fait l'héros avec les différents personnages. Distribution *Héros: Daisuke Namikawa (浪川 大輔) *Yosuke Hanamura: Showtaro Morikubo (森久保 祥太郎) *Chie Satonaka: Yui Horie (堀江 由衣) *Yukiko Amagi: Ami Koshimizu (小清水 亜美) *Kanji Tatsumi: Tomokazu Seki (関 智一) *Teddie: Kappei Yamaguchi (山口 勝平) *Rise Kujikawa: Rie Kugimiya (釘宮 理恵) *Naoto Shirogane: Romi Park (朴 璐美) *Ryotaro Dojima: Unsho Ishizuka (石塚 運昇) *Nanako Dojima: Akemi Kanda (神田 朱未) *Tohru Adachi: Mitsuaki Madono (真殿 光昭) Persona 4 Golden Animation Distribution Distribution Persona 4 Golden Distribution Distribution Persona 4 Animation Distribution P4A 2 Distribution P4A #1 Distribution P4A #2 Distribution Autre P1 PSX 1 P1 PSX 2 SMT III DS1 DS RK First DS RK Last P1 PSP SMT SJ SMT TR SMT GG Mini-dramas P3 PTS Special CD DS2A P3 P4 Modèle:TV Modèle:Episode Modèle:Book Modèle:Radio(?) Palette:Staff Palette:StaffJeu *Commencer par les crédits de Persona (5) / Imagine / Devil Children (Fire&Ice/Puzzle/Card/Messiah) / Ronde / Telenet Palette:StaffBook Palette:StaffAnime&Live